


Canadians Gone Wild

by BearWithAHat



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Cowgirl Position, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Nicholas latifis facial hair™, Smut, also the title is horrible I know sjhdhdsh, but I couldn't bring myself to change it, horny time, lance strolls tattoo™, quarantine fic, this was originally just going to be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25175980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearWithAHat/pseuds/BearWithAHat
Summary: Lance and Nicholas reunite after having to spend months apart, and they celebrate by indulging themselves on one another.
Relationships: Nicholas Latifi/Lance Stroll
Kudos: 37





	Canadians Gone Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I'm writing this instead of updating other things lolol anyways I love lance stroll and Nicholas latifi so much its unreal!! this was originally just going to be a cute and sweet fic but then. my friend and I kept coming up with ideas and here we are. and like I said in the tags I'm so sorry about the title but it was just so fucking funny to me and I was not about to get rid of the funniest placeholder title I've ever used.

If there was an upside to being stuck at home for a while, it was the copious amount of free time that Lance hadn't had for years. It was pleasantly unusual to not have to wake up at a set time for days on end, although he had enough self discipline to at least get up at a fairly reasonable hour most days. Lance filled his days with exercise, watching an unfathomable amount of television, and getting to work on other hobbies that he normally didn't have time for. 

Like all good things, the enjoyment of being completely unoccupied with anything came to an end, and he was quite bored at times. His boredom came hand in hand with loneliness quite often too, and Lance would be grateful for when he could spend time with other people again. There was only so much one person could do on their own, and he felt like he had done it all.

The person he missed the most was Nicholas. As nice as it was to wake up when he felt like it, Lance would much rather wake up with Nicholas next to him. The days would be much more enjoyable if he got to spend them with his boyfriend. He missed kissing him and wrapping his arms around him from behind when Nicholas didn’t expect it; he missed hearing his laugh and spending hours talking about even the most mundane things.

Not to mention that all the _alone time_ Lance was suddenly left with would be more fun with Nicholas. As time went on, he ached for Nicholas more and more, to the point where his hand was kept rather busy after Nicholas sent a picture of him in sweatpants. They never got desperate enough to deliberately sext one another, but Lance was definitely sure to occasionally send photos where he had just woken up and was still in his underwear only.

When it was finally deemed okay for them to see each other, Nicholas called him and practically invited himself over to Lance’s house, which wasn’t a problem at all to Lance.

He didn’t know when Nicholas was coming, only that he was on his way and would be arriving as soon as humanly possible. Lance spent days waiting excitedly, relieved to be finally seeing his love at last. His heart skipped a beat every time he thought about getting to see Nicholas again.

The day finally came when there was a knock on the door while Lance was still asleep. He was awoken by the sound, and in his sleepy state didn’t have any idea who it was. 

Lance kicked the sheets off his body and rolled out of bed, dressed only in a shirt and pair of boxers. Whoever it was would have to see him in that early morning state of dress, and if they had a problem with it, then too bad.

Yawning, Lance rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and made his way over to the front door, hoping he could get back in bed afterward to lay down for a few more minutes. He twisted the door open and instantly was wide awake when he saw the smiling, familiar face of Nicholas standing there.

They stood there and just looked at one another for a second, with Nicholas clutching a suitcase in hand and Lance standing dumbly in the doorframe. Lance blinked slowly and broke out into a grin, bounding out the door and throwing himself onto Nicholas and hugging him tightly.

Nicholas laughed and dropped his suitcase to wrap his arms around Lance in return, one around his waist and the other around his shoulders. It was rather chilly out, with the sun barely peeking over the horizon, and Lance shivered in the cool morning air and his lack of clothing.

“You’re here,” Lance murmured, laying his head on Nicholas’ shoulder as they hugged on the front porch.

“It’s so good to see you,” Nicholas said, clutching him tightly. Lance could have sworn he sounded like he was crying.

He looked up to see that his boyfriend was indeed rather teary-eyed, and he cupped Nicholas’ cheek in one hand and wiped his tears away. Lance grinned and said, “I’m freezing my ass off out here, so let’s get inside.”

“Good idea. Wouldn’t want that ass getting too cold,” Nicholas teased, playfully smacking him on the backside. Lance blushed and turned to step back inside the house, Nicholas following him in once he picked up his suitcase again.

“How long are you gonna stay?” Lance asked once they were inside, leading Nicholas through the house to his bedroom.

“As long as you’ll let me,” Nicholas answered, setting his suitcase down on the floor in Lance’s room.

Lance smiled and stepped closer, wrapping his arms around Nicholas' neck and leaned forward until they were only a few centimeters apart. As Nicholas circled his arms around his waist, he said, "that might be for a rather long time then," before pressing their lips together in a kiss.

Nicholas practically dissolved in his arms as he desperately kissed back, clutching at his shirt as if he were afraid that Lance might disappear if he didn't hold on to him. Kisses were something they had collectively missed for so long, and Lance was never going to pass up an opportunity to kiss him again.

His lips were sweet and soft like he remembered. Lance didn't want their first-after-a-while kiss to end and when they finally parted, he was out of breath and his cheeks were tinged pink. He gazed lovingly into Nicholas' eyes and nearly forgot that he was just standing around in his underwear and a shirt until his boyfriend brought it up.

"So did I catch you while you were getting dressed?" Nicholas asked jokingly, rubbing Lance's back.

"No, I was actually still in bed when you arrived," Lance sheepishly admitted. He was starting to feel the pangs of hunger and knew he should probably have breakfast soon. 

"Ah, I see. I'm glad that you slept in my shirt," Nicholas murmured, glancing down at what Lance was wearing. He had on a t-shirt that he had 'borrowed' from Nicholas once, and subsequently ended up not giving it back, the shirt finding a permanent home in his own dresser. 

Lance shyly looked down and said, "it reminded me of you, and that was the closest thing I could get to being with you at night."

Nicholas found that absolutely adorable and planted kisses all over Lance's cheeks, earning a giggle from the boy in his arms. The sound brought a smile to his face and he knew that the effort he had taken to come see Lance had been worth it.

Eventually Lance had to tear himself away from Nicholas for long enough to go out into the kitchen and eat something to keep his stomach at bay. Impatiently, he made a piece of toast and inhaled it in an impressive amount of time before bounding back to his bedroom, where Nicholas had been unpacking some of his things.

"If we aren't cuddling within the next minute, I will be very upset," Lance announced, crossing his arms and walking expectantly over to his bed, thankfully big enough to fit both of them with room to spare.

“Are you sure you dont want to at least put some pants on?” Nicholas laughed, settling down into mattress with Lance at his side.

“Nope, not necessary,” Lance hummed. He rolled over so that his back was to Nicholas’ chest and smiled when he felt Nicholas wrap an arm around his waist. It had been months since he had gotten to lay in Nicholas’ arms and he was utterly grateful for the kisses that were placed on his neck and shoulders.

They whispered lovingly to one another for a few more seconds until they settle into a peaceful quietness, taking the time to appreciate the others presence and simply revel in the fact that they were finally with one another again, cozy in each others arms and where they felt like they belonged.

Lance's eyes fluttered shut after a few quiet minutes. The feeling of Nicholas gently rubbing his stomach lulled him back to sleep, despite only having gotten out of bed recently.

* * *

Lance wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep for, but when he woke up, he was still on top of the bed with Nicholas wrapped around him. He felt warm in his arms, Nicholas’ chest solid and comforting against his back. A smile bloomed over his face and Lance pressed himself back against Nicholas, as close as he possibly could. 

A warm pair of lips pressed against his neck and made him giggle, with Nicholas putting a hand on his hip and squeezing gently.

“Glad to see you’re awake, my gem,” Nicholas hummed against his skin.

Lance rolled over to face Nicholas and said, “did you sleep too?” 

“No, I just enjoyed holding you. Had to make up for all that lost time,” Nicholas answered, stroking his side slowly.

“Let’s make up for some more lost time then, yeah?” Lance breathed out before closing the small gap between them.

They kissed slowly and softly at first, their lips simply pressed against one another. Lance placed a hand on Nicholas’ shoulder and let out a small noise when Nicholas nipped his lower lip. Nicholas took the opportunity to slip his tongue past Lance’s lips, and Lance eagerly let him in.

Nicholas’ hand trailed down Lance’s back until he could grab at his ass, earning a gasp from Lance. They lazily kissed and touched one another, gradually getting more needy. Lance was breathless when Nicholas pulled away from him and kissed at his jawline, tangling his other hand into Lance’s hair and tugging slightly.

Nicholas pressed his knee up between Lance’s legs. With a wink, he said, “I see someone’s ready to go.”

“I can feel your dick against my hip so don’t even begin to act like you aren’t too,” Lance mumbled, blushing and giving him a coy smile.

They met in a kiss once more, with Nicholas rolling on top of Lance and placing his knees on either side of Lance's hips. He sat up and looked down at Lance, admiring the flustered look on his face and the desire in his eyes.

The feeling of Nicholas’ weight on top of him was heavenly to Lance, who had been yearning for this type of contact for a while now. Every time Nicholas touched and kissed him, his mind went blank and all he could focus on was getting more and keeping as little space between them as possible. Even just Nicholas brushing his fingers over his arms was enough to make Lance shudder and a spark of pleasure to run through him.

As their lips met once more, Nicholas slipped a hand underneath the hem of Lance’s shirt, which technically belonged to him, and dragged his fingers over his stomach, stroking at his sides and making his way up to his chest.

Lance broke away to ask, “wouldn’t it be easier to just take it off of me?”

“Great idea,” Nicholas whispered in his ear, pressing another kiss to his neck before sitting up and pulling Lance’s shirt off. His gaze travelled all over his body, fixating on Lance’s tattoo. Nicholas put a hand over it and traced the fine lines of black ink with his finger.

Lance drew in a sharp breath and impatiently grabbed at Nicholas’ shirt, hoping to start getting him undressed soon. The post-workout selfies that he had received in the past few months were nice, but ultimately they couldn’t compare to having the real thing in front of him. He wanted to see Nicholas in the flesh, but his boyfriend seemed determined to make him wait.

"Be patient, babe," Nicholas teased, pushing away Lance's hands.

The frustrated sigh Lance let out was interrupted by Nicholas mouthing at his chest. He left open mouthed kisses all over Lance's tan skin, down his chest and stomach and over his left side, covering the tattoo that he couldn't read but was obsessed with anyways. Lance shivered and let out a quiet moan as Nicholas kissed his side, grabbing at Nicholas' back with one hand.

"I've been patient for the last couple months, Nicky, don't make me wait anymore," Lance panted when Nicholas sat up on him.

"Alright, that's a good point," Nicholas said after a moment, quickly pulling his shirt off and tossing it carelessly across the room. Lance bit his lip and looked over his boyfriend as he ran a hand over Nicholas' skin, hardly able to believe that he was finally getting to touch him at last.

Nicholas kissed him once again, their bare skin making contact and making Lance nearly lose his mind. He stroked his thumb over the stubble on Nicholas' face and was convinced that Nicholas was criminally attractive with both the facial hair and the longer curls that had grown out. Normally Nicholas was clean shaven and kept his hair short. How he looked now was new to Lance, and he was very much a fan of it. There was something about Nicholas with the hint of a beard that made Lance want to get on his knees in front of him and do whatever he said.

"That beard makes you look so..." Lance trailed off once they broke apart, "... _daddy_."

Nicholas smirked down at him and asked, "did you just call me daddy?"

Lance had barely even been aware of what he was saying until Nicholas pointed it out, and he blushed profusely and turned his head away shyly, muttering out a " _yes_."

He half expected to be laughed at or for Nicholas to be weirded out, so he was pleasantly surprised when Nicholas put a hand under his chin and gently turned his head to look directly into his eyes. From the look on his face, Lance could tell that he had ignited something in Nicholas with the nickname.

"I like it," Nicholas purred, squeezing Lance's thigh. He leaned back down to kiss Lance but sat back up before their lips met and asked, "babe, do you still have it?" in an alluring tone.

"Do I still have what?" Lance responded, feigning innocence. He knew exactly what Nicholas was talking about. There wasn't any fun in just going along with it without giving Nicholas some degree of trouble though.

"You know what I'm talking about."

"It's in the top drawer of the dresser," Lance gasped when Nicholas teasingly pressed his palm against the growing bulge in his underwear.

He watched as Nicholas makes his way over to the dresser, pulling the drawer open insanely slowly and Lance is sure that he's doing it just to make him even more impatient. Nicholas hummed and carefully looked through the drawer, sorting through folded clothes and looking for what Lance hides in the drawer. It was a seemingly innocent thing, but if somebody found it, Lance would have no good explanation for what it was doing in his dresser.

Lance sat up on his knees and practically whimpered when Nicholas shut the drawer and came back to the bed. In his hands was a long piece of light, pearly pink silk, incredibly soft and shiny. It had been expensive too, although it was simply pocket change for the two of them. The light pink fabric was smooth against the skin, making it the perfect thing to incorporate into the bedroom.

Nicholas set it down on the bed next to him instead of doing anything with it at first. Lance raised an eyebrow and looked from the silk to Nicholas, wondering what he was waiting for.

"I figured I should get to the same state of undress as you before putting that on you," Nicholas chuckled. He fumbled with his belt and let it fall to the floor, the metal buckle making a loud clattering noise, and pushed his jeans off in a hurry.

Lance's eyes widened and he let out a small sound when he saw that his boyfriend had on bright pink underwear, darker than the silk but still pink nonetheless, which was Lance's favourite colour. Rarely did he get to see Nicholas in pink and the combination of Nicholas' natural beauty and the colour pink made the situation in his own underwear even more stiff.

"Did you wear that for me?" Lance asked, shuffling closer to him and running his hands over Nicholas' thighs.

"I might have thought of you when I put it on this morning," Nicholas murmured, drawing Lance into a deep kiss. He pulled at Lance's hair, earning a low moan from the younger.

"Sit still for a second," Nicholas said once he pulled away. He picked up the pink silk and ran his fingers over it once, inspecting it as if he were a customer considering making a purchase.

Lance could feel his heart beating in his chest while he sat completely still. He ran his eyes over Nicholas one last time before Nicholas covered Lance's eyes with the pink silk, wrapping it twice around his head and tying it off in a neat bow. It was tight enough to stay on securely while still being loose enough so as to not cause pain.

Now completely blindfolded, Lance was acutely more aware of the sensation of Nicholas' touching him and the sound of his breathing. He shivered when Nicholas pressed his lips against the silk, kissing the bridge of his nose and rubbing his back with one hand. Nicholas pushed him gently until he was laying on his back, and Lance eagerly waited to see what would come next.

A few silent seconds passed before he felt Nicholas' lips against his right shoulder, then on his stomach and trailing down to the inside of his thighs. Lance couldn't stop himself from mewling and breathing shakily whenever Nicholas kissed somewhere on his body, always keeping him wanting more and guessing where his lips would be next. 

He tried to picture what he must look like to Nicholas at the moment: on his back, legs parted with only a tight pair of black boxers on, the silky blindfold obscuring his eyes completely. As much as Lance wanted to be able to see Nicholas, see his muscles working and the strained expression on his face when he came, being blindfolded was thrilling to him. The fact that he had to rely on his other senses was exciting and gave him a great excuse to run his hands over Nicholas' body.

"Open your mouth, baby," Nicholas instructed, and Lance didn't hesitate to do so. The sound of fabric rustling and hitting the ground with a light thud gave Lance a good idea of what was about to happen and he poked his tongue out of his mouth slightly, waiting for Nicholas.

There was more shifting and he could feel Nicholas' knees on either side of his head, kneeling above him and caressing his cheek in one hand.

"Are you ready, gem?" Nicholas murmured, running a finger over the pink silky blindfold.

"Yes, daddy," Lance whimpered, swiping his tongue over his lips in anticipation. 

There was a hand in his hair and a second later, Lance felt the tip of his boyfriend's cock pressing against his lips, and he diligently parted his lips. Nicholas let out a groan as he eased himself into Lance's mouth, with Lance doing his best to take all of it. At first Nicholas just knelt over him entirely still, letting him get used to having his mouth full again and enjoying the feeling of Lance's tongue against the underside of his dick.

Lance gripped Nicholas' thighs and moaned around him when Nicholas moved his hips, sliding in and out of Lance's mouth and keeping his fingers tangled in the boy's dark hair. 

"I nearly forgot how talented your lips are," Nicholas said, gazing down at Lance's full lips wrapped around his cock. He could easily picture the brown eyes underneath the blindfold, lined with thick black lashes and half lidded as Nicholas fucked his wet mouth.

Lance hummed in response, digging his nails into Nicholas' skin when he sped up his pace, nudging the back of Lance's throat. Although he couldn't see him, he imagined what Nicholas looked like as Lance sucked him off, his head thrown back and his lips parted in pleasure. Lance knew what to do with his tongue to make him feel good, even after months apart, and it brought a titillating satisfaction to hear the noises Nicholas made. He breathed deeply through his nose as he took Nicholas' cock in his mouth, doing his best to keep his throat relaxed when Nicholas came in his mouth.

"Fuck, babe," Nicholas swore, pulling out and watching Lance swallow his release. Lance's lips were now shiny and wet, and Nicholas simply looked down at him before rolling off of him and onto his back.

"I was hoping that you would," Lance purred, sitting up and reaching out for Nicholas, trying to find where he was with his hands.

Nicholas laughed and guided Lance over to sit on his lap, perching him up and feeling the blood rush south again. Could anyone blame him though, Nicholas thought, he had a blindfolded, aroused Lance Stroll on his lap, nearly naked except for his tight black underwear that he was desperate to get out of, a slight sheen of sweat coating his skin, and the pearly pink standing out against his tan skin. Nicholas swore he could come again from just looking at him. It was like something straight out of a dream to Nicholas.

"Then you better get yourself ready if you want to get fucked," Nicholas reached over to the nightstand and dug out a bottle of lube, wondering what Lance got up to with it over the long months. If he kept it directly beside the bed, clearly he must have been using it.

"You're really gonna make me do all the work here?" Lance pouted, although he really didn't have a problem with it. He'd get to put on a show for his boyfriend and get himself off while doing so.

"Mhm," Nicholas hummed, running his hands over Lance's thighs and pressing the bottle of lube into Lance's hand, "so put those hands to work, baby."

Lance pulled his underwear down his hips and awkwardly shuffled out of it, hoping he wasn't about to fall off the bed as he blindly tried to get it off his legs. Eventually he got it off though, and he settled back onto Nicholas' lap, straddling him and blindly uncapping the lube. Since he couldn't see how much was coming out of the bottle, Lance had to just hope that he had squeezed out a reasonable amount of the gel and began to spread it over his fingers.

Once he had warmed the lube with his hands and spread it somewhat evenly over his fingers, Lance reached between his legs and pressed a finger into himself, whining softly at the feeling and putting his other hand on Nicholas' hip to steady himself. He heard Nicholas make a noise too, and Lance could feel him getting hard against his thighs again.

"Did you do this to yourself while we were apart?" Nicholas asked in a husky tone.

"Ah, only a few times," Lance stammered, "but I did jerk off to pictures you sent me a lot." He pushed a second finger into himself and began to curl his fingers, moaning loudly and shuddering as he stretched himself open.

"Same here," Nicholas groaned, biting his lip as Lance's thighs brushed against his erection. The sight and sound of Lance fingering himself on his lap was almost too much to handle, and Nicholas ached to feel his tight heat around him again. Every little mewl that fell from Lance's mouth went straight to his dick. 

Lance scissored his fingers and worked himself open, his legs trembling with pleasure and excitement. After twisting his fingers a few more times, Lance felt like he was ready and removed his fingers, crying out, "please, daddy, I'm ready Nicky."

"Alright, sit up a bit for a moment," Nicholas said. He placed a hand on Lance's hip and helped guide him onto his cock, groaning as Lance sat down on him. Lance couldn't form a coherent thought once Nicholas was finally inside him, his body entirely focused on the sensation of being filled. 

Bracing his hands against Nicholas' chest, Lance sat there for a moment, gasping for breath. He was rarely on top and was used to Nicholas fucking him into the mattress, holding his hands down and with Lance's legs wrapped around his waist. The new experience of sitting on his boyfriend's hard dick combined with the fact that he was blindfolded made Lance more turned on than he'd like to admit.

"Nicky..." Lance whispered as he began to shift his hips, grateful for Nicholas' hands on him. At first he had a hard time setting an even pace as he moved up and down on his cock, the arousal on his face barely hidden by the pink silk, but Lance eventually figured out how to rock his hips so that Nicholas was sheathed deep inside him in a way that made him shudder and the both of them unable to keep quiet.

Nicholas dug his fingers into Lance's hips and bucked his hips up in time with Lance, screwing his eyes shut and shamelessly letting every noise fall from his lips. Every time he had snuck a hand into his pants and wrapped it around his cock in a fist couldn't compare to having Lance ride him with wanton ease. Nicholas didn't know if he could survive being apart from Lance that long again, and he cursed as he felt himself nearing the edge again.

Lance hadn't been touched very much during the course of their lovemaking, hadn't touched himself and had no relief for his aching erection. It only took Nicholas' cock hitting his prostate a few times for Lance to come, spilling onto Nicholas' stomach. 

He nearly collapsed onto Nicholas if it weren't for the hands on his hips that kept him in place as Nicholas thrusted up into him a few more times before reaching an orgasm for the second time, finishing into Lance's heat instead of in his mouth.

The two of them remained still for a second, both panting and feeling intensely euphoric. Lance pulled himself off of Nicholas and lay down by his side, snuggling up against him and resting his head against his bare shoulder. His legs felt weak and he knew that Nicholas' come would be on the inside of his thighs in a while, but he wanted to spend a soft and tender moment with Nicholas. 

"I missed _that_ a lot," Nicholas said, wrapping his arm around Lance and untying the bow of the blindfold. The pink silk came undone gracefully, and Lance blinked a few times after it fell from his eyes, adjusting to the light.

"So did I. I missed looking at your body too," Lance responded with a grin, propping himself up on his elbow to finally get a good, long look at Nicholas' toned body. 

Nicholas laughed and pressed a kiss to his cheek, fondly ruffling his hair as he did so. They spent a few more minutes cuddled together on the sheets, which would definitely have to be thrown in the laundry before they went to sleep that night, before Nicholas suggested, "can we go take a bath? I've been dying to use some of that ridiculously pricey bubblebath you use, and we've both got cum on us."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lance agreed, smiling up at him.

They walked to the bathroom, Nicholas' arm around Lance's waist, and both of them impossibly thankful to be with the other again. Life was best with Nicholas at his side, Lance decided, and there was no one else in the world he'd rather be sitting in a bubble bath with.

**Author's Note:**

> hope this installment of my low budget amateur pornos was alright lol
> 
> you can find me on Tumblr @esteboo-ocon :)


End file.
